disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
England
|shows = Phineas and Ferb House of Mouse Jake and the Never Land Pirates Once Upon a Time The Evermoor Chronicles 101 Dalmatian Street |rides = Peter Pan's Flight Mr. Toad's Wild Ride United Kingdom Pavilion It's a Small World The Great Movie Ride |location = United Kingdom |ruler = Queen Elizabeth II |final state = Still standing}} England is a country that is part of the United Kingdom in Europe. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north, and Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the northwest, the Celtic Sea to the southwest, while the North Sea lies east, and the English Channel to the south, separating it from continental Europe. Most of England comprises the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North Atlantic. The country also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. The country has been featured in multiple Disney properties. The exact time period shown depends on the film. The most commonly shown location within England has been the capital city of London, though other areas have appeared too. Appearances Films *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad:'' Mr. Toad, Mole, Ratty, and MacBadger live on a river in England. Mr. Toad and Cyril went to Winkie's pub. Mr. Toad ended up in the courthouse in London. Mr. Toad was sent to the Tower of London for twenty years. *''Alice in Wonderland:'' Alice and her sister are seen in a flowery field with a bridge and a babbling brook. *''The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men:'' The story takes place in the English village of Nottingham in the year 1190. For most of the film, the country is under the rule of Prince John at Nottingham Castle in his brother, King Richard's absence after leaving for the Crusades with Maid Marian's father, the Earl of Huntingdon. During the movie, Prince John's Sheriff of Nottingham travels across the country, collecting taxes from the poor. The Tower of London (where Prince John's mother, Queen Eleanor, recently Maid Marian, and the Archbishop of Canterbury live), Huntingdon Manor (where formerly Robin Fitzooth, formerly his father, Lord Hugh Fitzooth, the Earl of Huntingdon, and formerly Maid Marian lived in), and Sherwood Forest (where Robin Hood and his Merrie Men reside at) are seen in the movie as well. *''Peter Pan:'' The Darling family live in the London subdivision of Bloomsbury, England, UK. Big Ben, a prominent English attraction, is featured in the films. The time period appears to be the early 20th century. The area is also featured in the sequel, during World War II, as Wendy, her husband, and children reside in the same house. *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians:'' London, England is the main residence of the Dalmatians and their owners. Pongo and Perdita would later travel across the English countryside to rescue their kidnapped puppies. The entire family later moves to a residence in the English countryside. The film was one of the few Disney films at the time to have the setting align with the present day (at least at the time of release). *''The Sword in the Stone:'' Sir Ector's castle is in the English countryside during the early medieval times. The castle borders a large forest that housed the former home of Merlin. A medieval London serves as the setting for a tournament meant to determine England's future king, and later serves as the center of government for the newly crowned King Arthur. *''Mary Poppins'' and ''Mary Poppins Returns: The Banks family live on Cherry Tree Lane in London, which is a major setting of the film while St. Paul's Cathedral is seen in the background scenes. Michael Banks and his family reside in the same street during the Depression-era in the second film. *Robin Hood:'' Robin Hood takes place in the English village of Nottingham, during the medieval period. For most of the film, the country is under the rule of Prince John, who usurped the throne after King Richard left to go on the Crusades. At the time of the film, Prince John has been traveling across the country, collecting harsh taxes at every stop. London is also mentioned as the former residence of Maid Marian. *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' and ''Winnie the Pooh: The films take place in the Hundred Acre Wood where Christopher Robin and his stuffed animal friends, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga and Roo live. *The Great Muppet Caper:'' Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, and Gonzo travel to England to foil Nicky Holiday. *''The Great Mouse Detective:'' Basil of Baker Street lives in 1897-era London. The city serves as the setting for the film. Ratigan's ultimate plan is to overthrow the Mouse Queen to become ruler of all England. *''Pocahontas'' and ''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World:'' England is the former residence of the white settlers, who traveled to the New World to form a colony. It is seen briefly in the beginning of the first film. John Smith is later forced to sail back after being injured. The country is featured more heavily in the second film, where Pocahontas travels to England to meet with its ruler King James. *''Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland:'' The film takes place in London, and Alice says to Absolem that she lives in London, and London is in England. *''Cars 2:'' London, England was the location of the final race of the World Grand Prix. *''Thor: The Dark World:'' London, England was the location where Jane Foster's intern Darcy Lewis takes her to an abandoned factory. There, Foster brings her scientific equipment and gets sucked into a vortex where the Aether enters her. Later, Thor's final battle with Malekith takes place at the in . Malekith uses the Aether to destroy the universe and restore the dark-energy state in which the Dark Elves thrive. *''Saving Mr. Banks:'' P.L. Travers lives in London before going to Los Angeles. She is briefly seen back in London when Walt Disney arrives at her home. Television *''DuckTales:'' In the episode "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck", a thief, who is the main antagonist of the episode, tries to rob the English Crown Jewels. *''Phineas and Ferb:'' Ferb and his father are of British descent. Lawrence Fletcher was born in London, England, but later moved to America. However, Ferb's grandfather and grandmother still reside in London. *''Once Upon a Time: England appears in the episode "Second Star to the Right", where we learn Baelfire arrives, following him entering a portal. As seen in "Sympathy for the De Vil", Cruella originates from a magical realm based on England in which the time period remains in the 1920s era. *Once Upon a Time in Wonderland: Alice originates from a magical realm based on England, in which the time period remains in the Victorian era. *101 Dalmatian Street:'' Attractions *United Kingdom Pavilion *Peter Pan's Flight *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Cities/Locations *London (capital) *Nottingham *Bloomsbury *Sherwood Forest *Toad Hall *Knight's Spur *Hundred Acre Wood Characters originating in England Actors/Actresses and Crew born in England *Ian Abercrombie *Mark Addy *Jenny Agutter *Riz Ahmed *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *Roger Allam *Michael Anderson *Julie Andrews *Naveen Andrews *Heather Angel *Ken Annakin *Gemma Arterton *Rowan Atkinson *Hayley Atwell *Mel B *Daniel Bacon *Kenny Baker *Tom Baker *Christian Bale *Ben Barnes *Ruby Barnhill *Mischa Barton *Sean Bean *Kathryn Beaumont *David Beckham *Kate Beckinsale *Brian Bedford *Paul Bettany *Isabella Blake-Thomas *Brian Blessed *Brenda Blethyn *Orlando Bloom *Emily Blunt *James Bobin *Hugh Bonneville *David Bowie *John Boyega *Russell Brand *Vanessa Branch *Tony Britton *Emma Bunton *Saffron Burrows *Michael Caine *Hamilton Camp *Jane Carr *Helena Bonham Carter *Eric Christmas *Jeremy Clarkson *John Cleese *Anne V. Coates *Sacha Baron Cohen *Phil Collins *Dominic Cooper *James Corden *Charlie Cox *Daniel Craig *David Croft *Mackenzie Crook *Frances Cuka *Benedict Cumberbatch *Tim Curry *Olivia d'Abo *Jim Dale *Anthony Daniels *Jack Davenport *Nigel Davenport *John Rhys-Davies *Warwick Davis *Frances de la Tour *Cat Deeley *Judi Dench *Harris Dickinson *Alesha Dixon *Robin Atkin Downes *Minnie Driver *Christopher Eccleston *Adrian Edmondson *Paddi Edwards *Idris Elba *Cary Elwes *Anthony Eustrel *Monica Evans *Ralph Fiennes *Colin Firth *Peter Firth *Michael D. Ford *Anthony Forwood *Jessica Fox *Clement von Franckenstein *Hugh Fraser *Martin Freeman *Stephen Fry *Matthew Garber *Joseph Garrett *Mark Gatiss *Ricky Gervais *Florence Gill *Trevor Goddard *Adam Godley *Louise Gold *Ellie Goulding *Stephen Graham *Holliday Grainger *Harry Gregson-Williams *Richard Griffiths *Alec Guinness *Rebecca Hall *Lewis Hamilton *Naomie Harris *John Hasler *Nigel Hawthorne *Georgie Henley *Guy Henry *Elizabeth Henstridge *Jessica Henwick *Tom Hiddleston *Freddie Highmore *Tom Holland *Tom Hollander *Ian Holm *Bob Hope *Michael Hordern *Jane Horrocks *Bob Hoskins *Lord Tim Hudson *Finola Hughes *Elizabeth Hurley *John Hurt *Daniel Huttlestone *Wilfrid Hyde-White *Eric Idle *Billy Idol *Ralph Ineson *Jeremy Irons *Jason Isaacs *Henry Jackman *Derek Jacobi *Lily James *Tony Jay *Elton John *Aaron Taylor-Johnson *Finn Jones *Toby Jones *Robert Kazinsky *Ben Kingsley *Roy Kinnear *Keira Knightley *Ronald Lacey *Rosalyn Landor *Angela Lansbury *Charles Laughton *Hugh Laurie *Jude Law *Christopher Lee *Jane Leeves *Delroy Lindo *Bobby Lockwood *Matt Lucas *Jimmy MacDonald *Rebecca Mader *John Mahoney *Arthur Malet *Peter Mansbridge *Miriam Margolyes *Roddy Maude-Roxby *Peter Mayhew *Malcolm McDowell *Roddy McDowell *Ian McKellen *Kevin McNally *Ian McShane *Sophie McShera *Hayley Mills *John Mills *Helen Mirren *Nick Mohammed *Alfred Molina *Dudley Moore *Emily Mortimer *Samantha Morton *William Moseley *Janet Munro *Jaime Murray *Olly Murs *Hannah New *Olivia Newton-John *Bill Nighy *Gary Oldman *Jamie Oliver *Richard O'Brien *Sophie Okonedo *J. Pat O'Malley *Kelly Osbourne *Ozzy Osbourne *Sharon Osbourne *Clive Owen *Reginald Owen *David Oyelowo *Frank Oz *Guy Pearce *Simon Pegg *Joan Plowright *Anna Popplewell *Pete Postlethwaite *Lucy Punch *Rob Rackstraw *Gugu Mbatha-Raw *Lynn Redgrave *Vanessa Redgrave *Tim Rice *Keith Richards *Joely Richardson *Miranda Richardson *Natasha Richardson *Alan Rickman *Daisy Ridley *Sam Riley *Guy Ritchie *Zuleikha Robinson *Anne Rogers *Neil Ross *Tim Roth *Mark Rylance *Colin Salmon *Emma Samms *Thomas Sangster *Leo Sayer *Gerald Scarfe *Kaya Scodelario *Douglas Seale *Peter Sellers *Andy Serkis *Carolyn Seymour *Michael Sheen *Carole Shelley *William Morgan Sheppard *Nicollette Sheridan *Susan Sheridan *Dominic Sherwood *John Shrapnel *Marina Sirtis *Charles Shaughnessy *Matt Smith *Sophia Grace & Rosie *Rafe Spall *Timothy Spall *Ed Speleers *Terence Stamp *Imelda Staunton *Dan Stevens *Robert Stevenson *Patrick Stewart *Sting *Nicholas Stoller *Mark Strong *Chad Stuart *David Suchet *Kiefer Sutherland *Dudley Sutton *Tilda Swinton *Jessica Tandy *Catherine Tate *Benedict Taylor *Aaron Taylor-Johnson *Jamie Theakston *David Thewlis *Marsha Thomason *Emma Thompson *Ben Tibber *David Tomlinson *Doreen Tracey *Tracey Ullman *Peter Ustinov *Jennifer Veal *Oliver Wallace *Jon Walmsley *Julie Walters *David Warner *Rachel Weisz *H.G. Wells *Dominic West *Ben Whishaw *Keith Wickham *Chris Wiggins *Olivia Williams *Ruth Wilson *Penelope Wilton *Barbara Windsor *Kate Winslet *Ray Winstone *Ben Wright *Bonnie Wright *Alan Young Category:Alice in Wonderland locations Category:Peter Pan locations Category:The Great Mouse Detective locations Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Countries Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:101 Dalmatians locations Category:Cars locations Category:Candleshoe Category:Pocahontas locations Category:Disney Fairies locations Category:The Muppets locations Category:Saving Mr. Banks locations Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:Robin Hood locations Category:Mary Poppins locations Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks locations Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates locations Category:House of Mouse locations Category:It's a Small World Category:Mickey Mouse universe locations Category:Thor locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! locations Category:The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men Category:National Treasure locations Category:The Chronicles of Narnia locations Category:The Parent Trap locations Category:Doctor Strange Category:Black Panther Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Winnie the Pooh locations Category:DuckTales locations Category:Artemis Fowl Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers locations Category:A Christmas Carol locations Category:The Island at the Top of the World Category:One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero locations Category:The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Spider-Man locations Category:Eternals Category:The BFG